The Heir of the Dark Lord
by Rosalind Arnauld
Summary: So He waited and watched. He listened and tested. Then one night, after five months of looking, He decided.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters from the wonderful series named Harry Potter. I only own one character -whom you shall see later in this story- and the story itself. I really hope you like this and I will try to update it frequently. Now you may begin reading The Heir of the Dark Lord.

Lord Voldemort was a very careful person. His plans, no matter how perfect they were, had at least two backups. When he made his Horcruxes he knew there was a possibility, no matter how small, that they could be destroyed. So he came up with a plan. He decided that he wanted an heir. An heir he could teach all of his magic to. An heir that would carry on in his place if the Dark Lord should happen to perish.

As soon as the several pieces of his soul were hidden, Voldemort began to put his backup plan into action. He was watchful of all of the women that he had control of. The Dark Lord did not want a careless, foolish, idiotic girl to bear him a child. He wanted a woman with great magic skill, that knew when to keep her mouth shut and be loyal. She also had to deserve it. This was an honor, carrying the future Dark Lord not something to be taken lightly. Then there was the matter of blood. The thought of lying with a witch with impure blood made Lord Voldemort shudder, even though he wasn't a Pureblood either.

So He waited and watched. He listened and tested. Then one night, after five months of looking, He decided.

The Dark Lord sat patiently in a dark green high back chair. There was a fire going casting an orange glow onto the stone walls and on the woman kneeling before him. He had picked her, out of all the others, to bear his heir. When he had proposed this to her, her face lit up and the joy she felt had caused her to become mute. "Well, Bellatrix, do you accept my proposal?" Lord Voldemort inquired after a few more moments of silence. The female took a breathe. "Yes, my Lord. I do accept this great honor that you have chosen to bestow upon me. I only hope…" The Dark Lord stopped her there. "A simply yes would have sufficed." He stood from his chair and motioned for Bellatrix to stand and follow him.

He walked out of the small drawing room, the dark haired woman closely behind him. Lord Voldemort had chosen her because of the fact that she was his most loyal female follower, her blood was pure, and she was gifted with great magic. Not as great as his, of course. He led her down a dimly lit corridor and into a completely dark room. Voldemort drew out his wand and lit the candles that framed the room. In the medium sized space was a queen sized four poster bed with dark green curtains enclosing it and a dark mahogany wardrobe, along with a few of Bellatrix's things that had been moved there in the past hour.

"You will be staying here during this whole affair. Before you become pregnant you will be free to come and go from the manor as you please. But during your pregnancy I expect you to postpone all trips and stay here. And do not disobey. Because even if you are carrying my child, I will punish you severely if you do not mind me." Here he took a breath before asking if she had any questions. "No my Lord," she said softly and walked over to her bed.

"Good. Then we shall start tonight, after dinner." The Dark Lord told her, before leaving her alone in her new living quarters.

Lord Voldemort walked into the dining area to find that Bellatrix was already sitting at the table. She had tamed her crazy hair and was wearing a dark blue stylish yet plain dress. Her heavy lidded eyes met his red ones when he sat down at the head of the table before quickly staring at her empty onyx black plate. The Dark Lord rapidly snapped his fingers and a dozen house elves appeared, struggling under huge platters of food.

Voldemort allowed his servants to serve the woman first before they served him. He watched as she took a bite out of her chicken leg. He thought he should start some form of conversation but had no idea what to talk about. What is there really to say to a woman you're about to impregnate?

After a long and awkward meal they both rose from the table and exited the dining room, heading toward Lord Voldemort's chamber. He entered first, going into the restroom. Bellatrix entered next, making a beeline for his huge bed. She stood beside it, not sure if He wanted her to undress herself or if he wanted to rip the clothes off her lean body.

He exited his bathroom, naked. He glared at Bellatrix, who was staring at his naked form in amazement. "Strip!" He barked at her and she rapidly complied. Voldemort climbed onto the bed and motioned for her to join him. Bellatrix layed down beside him, her eyes roaming his body. To some it might not be considered attractive but the Death Eater found it incredibly sexy, especially a certain part. Her hand floated toward his hardening member and grasped it. The Dark Lord moaned before throwing her hand off. This was to be strictly professional and no pleasure if possible.

It was quick, passionate less and even a little painful. Bellatrix loved every moment of it.

To her it was over to soon. For Lord Voldemort, the act had lasted longer than he had expected. He rolled off her and layed in bed, breathing rather heavily. "You...can...leave..now," He panted. The Dark Lord closed his eyes and felt her leave his bed, her feet making soft little noises as they connected to the stone floor. "Goodnight my Lord," Bellatrix murmured, closing the door quietly behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellatrix had gotten pregnant quite quickly. Now after months and months of raging hormones, a strange appetite, and lots of stress on the house hold, Bellatrix was due at any moment.

A greasy haired man clothed in billowing black robes sauntered into the room. "My Lord, I do believe Bellatrix is about to give birth," Severus said in a bored, monotone voice. "Shall I summon Alva to assist her?" Voldemort drummed his fingers along the table he was sitting at. "I guess so, Severus. Wouldn't want the mother of my child to go at it alone and mess it all up!" Snape, not taking notice of the Dark Lord's mood, stood there for a while. He cleaned his finger nails before saying, "Very well then." and sauntered out of the room.

The Dark Lord then rose and went to Bellatrix. Indeed it did seem she was ready to give birth to his new son or daughter. He didn't particularly care which gender it was because both had their uses. She laid on her bed, her teeth clenched and a small pool of amniotic fluid under her. Beside her was a house elf whose hand she was currently crushing.

"So my dear, how are you?" Voldemort asked, conjuring up a chair to sit in by her bed. Bellatrix threw him a dirty look. "How do you think I am?" she asked in a manner that He was not used to from his followers. Normally He would have used Crucio on her but the Dark Lord decided it was the child making her talk this way. A small flame of delight flared up inside him. His child, already causing pain. This thought made him smile.

At that moment Alva, the midwife, rushed in, followed by the bored Snape. She took one look at the expecting mother and pushed the men out without a word. Voldemort and Severus stood out in the corridor, looking at the closed oak door, in an uneasy silence. "So has Peter disclosed the Potter's whereabouts?" the Dark Lord asked Snape who had taken to staring at his feet. He looked at the snakelike man through his greasy black hair.

A couple of months before Snape had come to him with a story about a prophecy he had heard. A prophecy concerning Lord Voldemort and a little boy they believed to be the Potter's newborn son. Peter was kind enough to tell Him where the family was after a little 'persuasion'.

"Yes my Lord, he has. Peter said that the Potters are currently residing in Godric's Hollow. I was going to send some Death Eaters to check out his story but then he so kindly reminded me that they are hidden by Fidelius Charm so that little adventure would have been in vain. Besides, I think that the little rat is too afraid to lie to The Great Lord Voldemort." Snape handed him a piece of parchment containing the information written in Peter's hand.

The Dark Lord let the information sink in before telling Snape of his plans. "After my heir is born, I believe I shall pay them a visit. Watch over Bellatrix and the child while I am gone, Severus."

"I will my Lord. Now is there anything else you require of me?"

"Nothing right now. But remind me, when are you starting at Hogwarts?" Voldemort asked. \

"Dumbledore told me at the beginning of next year. I can't believe that doddering old fool actually believes that I have switched sides!"

The Dark Lord ignored the last sentence. "Good, good," he muttered then looked at his faithful follower. "That would be all then, Severus. You may go." Snape gave a small bow then started down the hall.

Voldemort stared at the door once more. He could faintly hear Bellatrix inside as she gave birth. He looked around, unable to fix his stare on anything. What the devil was he supposed to do until he could see his son/ daughter? After a few more moments of idly standing there he followed Snape's path.

-13hourslater-

Voldemort raised his head from the desk where he had fallen asleep. He could've sworn he had heard a baby cry from somewhere inside the manor. The sleepy fog lifted from his brain and it came to him: That was his heir, taking his first breath! The Dark Lord Apparated to Bellatrix's room where she layed there, her hair matted to her head with sweat, holding a crying baby girl and allowing the biggest smile to have a place on her face.

He took in the sight for a few moments. Then Midwife Alva handed him his new daughter and The Dark Lord looked down into her face that was staring back at him with some curiosity. Her eyes were dark like her mother's and had little flecks of red surrounding the pupil. He looked intently into those outlandish eyes almost missing Alva asking Bellatrix what the babe's name would be.

"Lilith," He said, not consulting with the mother first. After all this was His baby, not hers. Voldemort looked at the two women. "Her name will be Lilith. Now I have some other matters to attend to," he said, handing little Lilith back to Alva. With no explanation as to where he would be going, the Dark Lord Disapparated.

He appeared outside Godric's Hollow and strolled to the Potter's door, as though he were making a social call.. Lord Voldemort would make sure that the prophecy would not come true.

-likethenextday-

Lord Voldemort did not return to his manor that night and it wasn't until the next day that Bellatrix and the other inhabitants of his home learned what happened. Bellatrix cried and screamed for days and held onto her daughter, refusing to let go. Her husband, Rodolphus, tried to console her but he was of no avail. The other residents acted more or less the same as her. The house elves were giddy with pleasure, but worked hard to not let it show to the Death Eaters. The food was better than ever, though no one cared to eat much of it. The manor became gloomier than normal for the next few days until an owl flew in with scroll.

It was Snape that received it and read the letter to the other Death Eaters in the manor. The Ministry of Magic was closing in and the sender was advising them to evacuate. Suddenly the mood was no longer gloomy but panicked. They all moved to pack away their things, making sure not to leave anything that would tie them to this place. All the dark artifacts belonging to Lord Voldemort that should have been hidden or taken were left in their places.

Bellatrix was busy making preparations to send Lilith to live with her sister. She knew she would be caught soon, no matter how well she hid and it was a good idea not to let the Dark Lord's heir fall into the hands of the Ministry. So her little baby was off to stay with Narcissa and Lucius who had a son about her age.

In the early hours of November 3rd, the manor quickly emptied, Death Eaters using Apparation to get to their own safe houses. Bellatrix showed up at Malfoy Manor and hurriedly handed Lilith over to Narcissa, kissing her baby one last time before disappearing with a loud bang.

Soon after that Bellatrix and Rodolphus were captured and sentenced for life in Azkaban for being Death Eaters and for the torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom.


End file.
